1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bat structure made of the plant, and more particularly to a bat structure that can provide a shock-absorbing and buffering effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bat is made of harder wood which is formed by a turning process. However, when the bat hits the ball which is rotated at a high speed, the bat is directly subjected to the striking force from the ball, so that the batter easily feels uncomfortable due to the shock or vibration. In addition, the bat is easily broken due to a larger shock by the ball, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the bat.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bat structure, wherein the striking force from either one of the two side enclosure portions or either one of the two outer enclosure portions is absorbed by the plates of the central portion to provide a shock-absorbing and buffering effect, so that the batter can feel more comfortable when the bat-structure hits the ball.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a bat structure that can provide a shock-absorbing and buffing effect to prevent the bat structure from being broken due to a larger shock, thereby increasing the lifetime of the bat structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a bat structure, comprising a central portion, two symmetrical opposite side enclosure portions, and two symmetrical opposite outer enclosure portions, wherein:
the central portion has a substantially square cross-section and has four sides;
the central portion includes a plurality of plates;
the two opposite side enclosure portions and the two opposite outer enclosure portions are wound around the four sides of the central portion in a staggered manner;
each of the two side enclosure portions includes a plurality of plates;
the bonding faces between the plates of each of the two side enclosure portions are vertical to the bonding faces between the plates of the central portion;
each of the two side enclosure portions has a hardness greater than that of the central portion;
each of the two outer enclosure portions includes a plurality of plates;
the plates of each of the two outer enclosure portions are laminated, pressed and bonded together to form each of the two outer enclosure portions;
each of the two outer enclosure portions has a hardness greater than that of the central portion.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.